Lori Loud
S'up cuties, I'm Lori Loud, Lincoln's cute and tomboyish 17-year-old sister, and the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon series The Loud House. I'm one of the eleven children in the Loud family, and the oldest of them, being a cute 17-year-old. I was commonly got annoyed, and commonly used the phone that I had, mostly using it to chat or talk to one of my most radical boyfriends Bobby Santiago. Why I Literally Rock # Like Lana and Luna, I'm half-tomboyish and half-girly. In fact, I'm one of Nickelodeon's cutest tomboys around. # I had my cute, fun-loving little bro, Lincoln, so Lincoln and I enjoying hanging out with boys, jamming to rock music, playing video games and having FUN! Well, I literally love fun. # I'm very cute, friendly, insecure and protective. # Although I like some girly stuff (such as makeup, pedicure and romance), I literally loves more boyish hobbies, such as boys' clothing and boyish sports. # Due to being a very cute and tomboyish teenage dudette, I would really love hanging out with boys, especially my true love Bobby. #* I also hanging out with Bobby's cutest and toughest little sister, Ronnie Anne Santiago. # Like Lincoln and Ronnie, I would literally love video gaming, 'cause I'm one of the video gaming experts. In addition to video games, I also love video arcades. # I practicing skateboarding, like Ronnie Anne. # Like Lincoln, Luna and Ronnie Anne, I literally love rock music, especially metal-punk music. In fact, I had my electric guitar to practice my rock music. # My favorite foods, are gummi bears and pizza. # Despite having boyish sports, I do badminton and golf. # I had my cute little baby sister, my cute little Lily, so I can play with my little cute Lily. Awwww, she's so cute. In fact, I'm Lily's mommy-figure. Every night, I literally can ready Lily, every bedtime story. While I'm reading a cute bedtime story, she adorably sleep. # Like Lincoln, I had several cutesy plush toys, especially my favorite cute little toy, Fenton the Feel-Better Fox. I literally love him, since I was a very cute little baby girl. In fact, my parents are extremely scared of Fenton, which they called him "a demon toy". # I'm literally a rock music/sports/video game chick, but I literally love cute things, just like Lincoln, Luna, Lana, Lily and Ronnie. # I'm the best driving student, so I can drive Vanzilla. Why I'm Literally So Rude # I'm literally interested in gross stuff, well except for some of Lana's gross things, and due to being gassy, I would actually... FART, as one of my favorite boyish hobbies, rather I'm farting while having a date with Bobby. I'm literally so good at farting, since I was a cute little girl. However, Lincoln and I are having so much fun belching and farting! WHOO-HOO! HA-HA-HA-HA! But please, don't tell my it was my shoe, okay? #*While farting is pure fun in my life, I can do armpit farting, just like Lana. #I'm very harsh to threaten to smash Lincoln with a cabinet in the episode Save The Date. That wasn’t necessary of me, but I was just very upset at the time. Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girls Category:2010s Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:American Characters Category:Optimistic Characters